Control
by rowan1
Summary: PG-13 for language. I cuss like a druken sailor and it comes through in my work. More Zechs and Noin...don't ya just love em? My first try at a story from their academy days.


Note: Okay we all realize that I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. 

(Although I do have a really sweet Epyon model kit!) So please don't sue me…I need all my money to pay tuition for next semester!

One small item about this fic. It's set during those infamous academy days. This is my first attempt at a 6x9 story from that period so if it's a little off balance forgive me.

Control

By Rowan

"Damn it" Noin grunted letting another right hook fly into the battered punching bag before her. A frenzied series of jabs followed. She had been here for hours, and now aching muscles protested painfully with each punch, yet her swirling thoughts held her in place.

"Why, why did I do that?" Her assault on the bag slowed. She was breathing heavily and her thin tank top was now plastered to her skin with sweat. "I had control. I was keeping it together, yeah it was difficult but I was managing to keep my composure." She wiped her brow with the back of her hand. "I was dealing with it, and then …ahhhh" Her fist found the punching bag once again, before she grabbed her aching side. "Okay the ribs aren't quite healed just yet."

She slowly backed away from the bag. Once her back met the cool concrete of the wall she eased her self down to the floor. She glanced around the darkened gym. She was alone; the other cadets having long abandoned the training facility for weekend leave.

In a way she envied the other cadets. They had lives out side of these walls and a place to go. Someone to go to. She was alone, completely alone. A pair of blue eyes flashed through her mind. Well, not completely alone, she did have Zechs. They were a team. The two greatest cadets Lake Victoria had ever seen, inseparable and unstoppable. Zechs Merquise was the best friend Noin had ever had. 

"Of course now I've managed to screw everything up" Noin sighed angrily, leaning her head against the gym wall. " I worked so long to get control of my feelings. Why did this have to happen?" She closed her dark eyes and let her thoughts drift back…

******

"Well that was an utter and complete waste of time. Wouldn't you say Zechs?" Noin glanced over at her companion. Zechs sat across from her, the dim light of the transport reflecting off of his helmet. 

"If Treize thought it important for us to attend that alliance conference then it was not a waste of time." He leaned over towards her. "Besides we were able to spend a week together off base. That was worth any amount of boredom wouldn't you agree?" He whispered, a sly smile playing on his lips. "Although it was too bad they gave us separate rooms."

Noin felt a faint blush threatening to creep across her face. She knew that Zechs liked to tease her by flirting. It was a game they had played for years. However, lately Noin was having trouble letting it remain a game. She was rapidly growing attracted to her friend and struggled to keep her feelings in check. 

"I think that helmet is cutting off the circulation to your brain." Noin managed to reply. _Sarcasm good, thoughts of sharing a bed with Zechs bad_. Noin thought and shifted in her seat.

Zechs chuckled lightly. "Why Noin I do believe you're blushing?" He reached out to touch her cheek.

__

God does he even realize what he's doing to me? Noin leaned away from his hand. "Zechs unless you want me break your hand I'd suggest you don't try that again." Noin couldn't believe what she was saying. _I have to push him away or I'll lose it. I have to stay in control._

Zechs looked at his hand as if it had a mind of it's own. "I'm sorry Noin that was highly inappropriate of me." He said confusion evident in his voice. "Please forgive me for my rudeness." 

__

Damn it all to hell. Why does he have to be so perfect? I can't do this. If something doesn't give soon I'll go crazy. Noin sighed. "No, I'm sorry Zechs. It's just that I…"

Noin wasn't able to finish her sentence as the transport erupted into flames around them. 

******

Noin slowly forced open her eyes. Her head was pounding. She felt like a Leo had stepped on her. Easing her self into a sitting position pain shot through her left side. "Okay some ribs are broken." Noin gasped choking back tears. "Get it together cadet Noin you're supposed to be a soldier. Pain is nothing to a soldier." Tears sprang from her eyes as the pain in her side deepened. "I guess that's why I'm still a cadet." She said bitterly clutching her aching ribs. 

She assessed the situation around her. She was in a wooded area. Smoldering chunks of the transport plane were scattered everywhere. 

__

Damn rebels. I had heard that the alliance had been having trouble keeping the peace in this area but I never thought things were this bad. Grimacing, she somehow managed to pull her self to her feet. She gave herself a quick once over: ribs broken, cuts, bruises, and a possible concussion. _Well it looks like Zechs will have to get a new sparing partner for a few weeks._

"Zechs…" She whispered. Her heart began to pound wildly. She had completely forgotten about him. Had he survived? "Zechs! Zechs where are you?" She screamed into the trees. She frantically began to search through the rubble for her friend. 

She found him in a clump of bushes a few yards away. He was unconscious, and badly injured, but thankfully alive. His right arm was lying next to her at an unnatural angle. _I'll have to splint that, and those cuts need to be cleaned and bandaged._ She thought and began to tend to his wounds. 

Noin had managed to take care of most of Zechs' injuries and her own when she noticed a trickle of blood running down Zechs' face from under his helmet. "Damn, how did I miss that?" She asked her self. She reached for the clasp on the helmet's restraints. 

She hesitated. Noin had never seen Zechs without his mask. He had always said that he had his reasons for wearing it, and she never questioned him. _What would he say if he woke up without it on? Would he be angry with me?_ Noin shook her head. It didn't matter, Zechs was injured and the only way to help him was to remove the helmet.

Once the helmet was off Noin made short work of Zechs' head wound. It wasn't too serious; it probably wouldn't even require stitches. She used a portion of her shirt to bandage it and then washed the blood from his face as best she could. She leaned back on her heels to admire her handy work. 

Her breath caught in her throat. Noin found herself looking at the most beautiful sight on this side of the universe. Blond bangs caressed smooth, pale skin. _Why does he_ _keep this face covered? It's a crime against nature. I thought I was attracted to him before but now…_

Noin instinctively let her hand brush his bangs back so she could get a better look at his face. The feel of his skin beneath her fingertips was electric. Before she realized what she was doing Noin leaned down and brushed her lips against his. It was as if the world had melted away. There was nothing but this moment and the feel of his soft lips upon hers. She was shocked by how right it felt.

Noin was shocked further when she felt him kiss her back. She pulled away sharply, trying not to meet his icy blue eyes. "Noin why?" Zechs whispered barely having the strength to get the words out. 

__

Oh hell. Noin ran a hand through her dark hair. "Shh don't try to talk. You need to rest. Your body took a beating in the crash." _Why is he looking at me that way? It's the head wound, Zechs would never look at me like that._

"No Noin I need to tell you I…" Zechs closed his eyes and began to cough. "I, I…" He opened his eyes for an instant before he lost consciousness once again.

Noin sighed. _What was all that about? He was probably just going to yell at me for taking off his helmet._ She shook her head as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Why did I let myself loose control like that?" She hissed through clenched teeth. 

******

That had been three weeks ago. The rescue teams had found them after a few hours and Zechs had been in the infirmary ever since. He had asked to see her but thankfully debriefing and her own recovery had kept Noin too busy to go. She just couldn't face him. _What if he remembered the kiss?_ _What would he think of me?_

She slowly rose to her feet. It was late; she needed to rest. She gathered her things and headed towards her quarters. 

"Maybe if I'm lucky he won't even remember waking up." She mumbled to herself opening the door to her room. _That's funny I don't remember leaving the lights on._ Noin shrugged the thought off and threw her gym bag towards a chair.

"Hey watch it." A familiar voice called. Noin froze. A figure stood up and turned towards her. 

Noin's eyes widened in shock. It was Zechs and he wasn't wearing his mask. Her breath caught in her throat. It was as if sex personified was standing across from her. _Say something damn it._ "Zechs what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk and since you wouldn't come to me I figured I'd come to you." He said taking a step closer to her. 

__

God he's gorgeous. "Talk about what?" She said trying to keep control of emotions that were screaming for her to hold him.

"You know what Noin." He taunted coming ever closer to her.

Suddenly the room was becoming very hot. Noin ran a hand through her hair and let out a shaky breath. " Look Zechs I'm sorry I took off your mask. I had to bandage that wound. I couldn't let you bleed to death could I?" She stammered. 

He stepped closer. "We both know that's not why I'm here Noin." 

__

Damn it all to hell, he remembers. Well, there goes that friendship. Noin fought back tears, trying to come up with a few meager words that could salvage their friendship. 

"Oh that, um… I shouldn't have. I don't know what came over me. It won't happen again. I just lost control for a moment. I promise you Zechs I'll never allow myself to act so recklessly again. " He was very close to her now. So close they were almost touching.

Zechs smiled and shook his head. "Noin, I like it when you're reckless." He whispered and closed the gap between them.

"Wha…" Once again Noin wasn't allowed to finish her sentence as Zechs' mouth met hers.

Noin's precious control was lost yet again but this time she didn't care if she ever regained it. 

Author's Note: Well how'd I do? I think it turned out all right if I do say so myself… but I'll never know for sure unless someone tells me otherwise. Oh and I was toying with the idea of a sequel…let me now if you're interested, or if you have any suggestions for it. 

One more quick thing…thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my other fic. You guys rock!


End file.
